


Pretty In Pink

by heartshapedglasses



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, fever era ryan, fever era spencer, jfc the summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedglasses/pseuds/heartshapedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer model panties for a living, Brendon's a desperate model looking to return to fame and Jon's a photographer who's only working there because he owes Ryan a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan watched as Pete paced around the room, glancing at Spencer every now and then to make sure their boss hadn't gone insane. Eventually, Pete spoke. "Okay," He began, slowly sitting down on his desk again to face them. "Our best photographer left us for the L.A.P magazine," He stated, like Ryan and Spencer didn't already know. Pete was acting like Brent had died or something. Well, in retrospect, his betrayal may have already made him dead to the rest of everyone in the company.

  
"Isn't it a good thing he's done?" Spencer asked in a small voice, like he was afraid of making Pete mad when he was like this. "He made everyone uncomfortable and now they're stuck with him," And, yeah, that was true. Brent was a creep and no matter how good his photography was, it didn't excuse that.

  
Pete didn't seem to process this, glancing at Ryan and then at Spencer. "Here's what we're going to do. Remember that photographer? The hippie guy?" They both nodded, even though Ryan was pretty sure Spencer didn't remember Jon. "I'm gonna hire him and pay him double. A few models will have to go and be replaced for one, but it's gonna be fine. Yes, yes it is," Pete said and Ryan was sure Pete was talking more to himself than them, but he didn't have much time to think about it. "Go find me a model that can replace Frank, Butcher and Sisky. Now."

  
"But-" Ryan began and Pete held a finger up. He regretted even saying something because Pete began the speech Ryan and the rest of the models had heard a thousand times, pacing around his office. "Patrick Stump is my rival, do you understand? He gets to parade girls around in lingerie and you get to parade around in women's underwear. And you know what? We get the same sales. They have Brent now and if my sales go down even a little bit," He was standing in front of Ryan now, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're going to be the one that pays for it, no matter if you're my best model."

  
"I thought i was your best model. Do you say that to all the models?" Spencer asked, breaking the tension that had formed. Maybe Ryan was the first person Pete hired, maybe Ryan was the best and Pete had a good business mind. It didn't mean they had to like each other.

  
And just like that Pete was in business mode again, a suave smile on his face as he sat down on his desk chair. "You're my /second/ best. Now both of you have three days to find me another guy willing to pose in panties for an international magazine. Leave now," Pete said, waving a hand at them and going back to his laptop.

  
Spencer and Ryan stood up and left his office quickly, getting into the elevator. "I think he's officially gone insane," Spencer said as soon as the doors closed. "Like, i didn't think it was possible for him to lose more of his sanity and /fire/ three of his best models but of course, i was proven wrong." Ryan didn't say anything, getting out of the elevators when the doors opened. "And that Jon guy, is he even a good photographer? Wasn't he a 'freelancing artist' or some other bullshit job guys make up when they don't have jobs?"

  
"First of all," Ryan interrupted before he could continue speaking. "He's a barista, and he's a good photographer. You need to stop worrying about other people's jobs if yours isn't on the line," Ryan said, beginning to walk to the apartment he shared with Spencer. Spencer sighed, bright blue eyes glaring at Ryan like his opinion was morally wrong. Maybe it was, but so what? He's Ryan Ross, the best there is. He didn't need to worry about anyone stealing his job or getting fired because he's the  _best_. And Spencer was popular enough that his job wasn't on the line, so Ryan didn't get why he always felt the need to fight Pete's decisions.

  
Spencer sighed and ran a hand through his hair but didn't say anything else. They agreed to start talking about their personal views on the business a long time ago.

"Should we call Z and see if there's someone available?" Spencer asked, unlocking the front door and walking inside with Ryan following close behind.

"Nah. Jon works with this guy, doesn't go anywhere without him. His name's Brendon." Ryan said, taking off his coat and sitting down on the couch.

"What if this doesn't work out? What if he already has a job? What if-"Ryan smiled sarcastically, shushing him and turning on the T.V. frowning immediately at what he saw.

  
Sarah and Ryan were the first models Pete and Patrick hired when they first became business partners. They had been friends before but as the business partnership between Pete and Patrick soured, so did their friendship. A company split and three years of pure hatred between Lingerie Angels Press and Angels & Demons turned into a more personal hatred. As, in, Ryan couldn't stand her face.

The face that was on his T.V. right now.

Ryan made a disgusted noise at the commercial and changed the channel, standing up and going to his room to call Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a very distinct different between wanting the job and needing the job. Brendon didn't want to work for his girlfriend's rival company, but he needed a job. And it wasn't that people didn't hire him because he had a bad reputation, it's because his ex-boyfriend blacklisted him when he found out Brendon cheated. Shane could be bitter and Brendon found it entertaining until he was the target of Shane's attacks.

More importantly, Brendon didn't want to wear panties for a magazine millions of people buy. But he needed a job. So, when Jon came to him and made the offer for an interview with Pete Wentz, he didn't refuse.

Pete's office was painted a dark blue, magazine covers lined the surface of one of the walls while the other wall had awards covering the surface. Pete Wentz's office apparently lacked nothing but Pete Wentz. After half an hour of waiting in silence -as Jon was using his phone and Brendon thought it was too early to even start a conversation anyways- A man wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans stepped in. "Sorry for being late," He said, not sounding sorry at all as he took a seat. "So, Jon, the position you requested the last time you came here has become available, are you interested?"

Jon nodded, then glanced at Brendon. "Um- Only if Brendon gets a job too, of course," He said.

Pete glanced at Brendon for what seemed like the first time, a vague flicker of recognition appearing on his face. But then he smiled at Jon in the same way all businessmen did and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Yeah," He opened a drawer, taking out two contracts and placing them in front of both men.

Brendon read over his, raising a brow as he read out loud to Pete. "Six month employment?" He asked.

"We offer that to all of our models," Pete explained. "If you want to stay after the six months, you'll be given a two year contract."

Brendon quickly signed his after that and watched as Jon signed his own. Pete quickly grabbed them, putting them back inside the drawer as if he was afraid they'd quickly change their minds.

Pete opened his mouth to say something else but then the door opened, one of the models that was in most of the magazine covers walking in. Brendon only knew four things about Ryan Ross; How much Sarah hated him, that he got them this interview, he sold more magazines than any other person in Pete's company and that Brendon was -very, very slightly- attracted to him.

He may or may not have just found out the latter.

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the spot that separated Jon and Brendon's chair, barely giving them a passing glance as he glared at Pete. "Why is Frank still here?"

"Didn't know you had a problem with him," Pete said, quickly shooting Brendon and Jon an apologizing glance before looking up at Ryan again.

"You said you'd fire three people to make space for him," Ryan said, properly looking at Brendon for the first time. "And you fired two of my closest friends to keep Frank and i'd like to know why."

Pete made a gesture with his hands, a sarcastic smile on his lips. "Because i'm the boss. Because no matter how popular you are, you don't own this company."

"Funny how you would have nothing if it wasn't for me, though," Ryan said, still glaring at him. "Whatever, i don't give a fuck. Nice seeing you Jon," He said, nodding at the man before quickly leaving.

Pete stayed completely still for a few seconds, eyes focused on the door before he turned to look at Brendon, leaning forwards slightly. "You," He began, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You're gonna be on next month's cover."

Jon laughed softly, putting a hand over his mouth. "Uh- He doesn't-"

"You know who my girlfriend is, right?" Brendon asked nervously, not wanting to admit that it was only part of the reason. "She can't even know i work here."

"I don't care. Yeah, you and Spencer on the cover. Go get ready."

Brendon shot him a pleading look, as if somehow that could make him change his mind. Pete didn't say anything and when Brendon realized he didn't have a choice he mumbled. "Where do i need to get ready?"

"Just find Spencer," Pete said. "Now me and Jon have to have a private discussion regarding his role as a photographer. Leave."

After a couple of seconds, Brendon did.


End file.
